


Ayuda

by Nakuru



Category: Red Garden
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Gen, Pre-Canon, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-07
Updated: 2007-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para su mala suerte la puerta parecía estar con seguro. ¿Y las llaves? En algún bolsillo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ayuda

Todo había comenzado con ayudar a Jessica con un par de carpetas.

Cómo ese par de carpetas se habían convertido en una pila de folios, fotocopias varias y un par de libros era algo que Kate no sabía y, de momento, tampoco le importaba ya que, después de mucho tambalearse y andar casi a ciegas por los vacíos corredores del instituto, al fin estaba a punto de llegar al salón que Grace usaba para sus actividades, en el cual podría dejar su carga.

Una vez se encontró frente a la puerta Kate soltó un suspiro de alivio, y equilibrando la pila entre su brazo derecho y su pecho tanteó la puerta con su mano izquierda hasta encontrar la cerradura.

"Un poco más" pensó mientras intentaba girarla, sabiendo que en cualquier momento su adolorido brazo dejaría de sostener la pila, pero la chapa no se movió.

Kate tomó aire lentamente y recordando que Jessica también le había entregado las llaves en caso de algo así, hizo un esfuerzo más para meter su mano izquierda en el bolsillo correspondiente, segura de que tanto ella como los papeles terminarían en el suelo si no se apuraba.

Pero en este no había nada.

"Están en el otro bolsillo" recordó, sintiendo que el color desaparecía de su rostro y su brazo comenzaba a rendirse.

Ashley estaba a punto de dejar caer todo, conciente de que no podría reacomodar la pila de ninguna manera para sacar las llaves, cuando sintió un brazo rodeándola, dándole soporte extra a su adolorido brazo y permitiendo que la pila permaneciese en su lugar.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Kate? —preguntó la persona tras ella en un tono suave.

—Señorita Paula —murmuró con alivio, relajándose de inmediato al reconocer la voz—. La puerta está con seguro y las llaves están en mi bolsillo... —explicó.

De no saber que quien estaba tras ella era la cabeza de Grace, Kate se habría sobresaltado de sobremanera al sentir una mano en el bolsillo derecho de su uniforme y más aun al notar que estaban más cerca que antes ya que la otra, en vez de obligarla a dar un par de pasos hacia un lado, una vez sacó las llaves intentó abrir la puerta a tientas, todavía rodeándola con su otro brazo, ayudándola a sostener todo lo que llevaba.

Cuando la puerta al fin se abrió y Paula la soltó, Kate corrió hacia la mesa, donde milagrosamente consiguió depositar la pila tal cual, sin que una sola hoja terminase en el suelto.

Soltando nuevamente un suspiro de alivio e ignorando el dolor en su brazo derecho, Kate giró en sus talones para ver a la mayor.

—Muchas gracias, señorita Paula —dijo Ashley.

—Gracias por tu buen trabajo —le contestó Paula con una sonrisa, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, como si estuviese rechazando el agradecimiento.


End file.
